wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień sześćdziesiąty piąty
Doszedłem do kopalni i znowu oddałem się mojej pracy. Wykułem już znaczną ilość najpiękniejszego złota; w nagrodę za moją pilność wieczorem szejk tak dalej jął rozpowiadać: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII SZEJKA GOMELEZÓW Mówiłem ci, że gdziekolwiek się w Madrycie obróciłem, jakiś nieznajomy ciągle ścigał mnie wzrokiem i nieustannymi spojrzeniami nabawiał niewypowiedzianej niespokojności. Pewnego wieczora postanowiłem nareszcie odezwać się do niego. - Czego chcesz ode mnie? - rzekłem mu. - Czy chcesz mnie pożreć twoim wzrokiem? Co masz ze mną do czynienia? - Nic - odpowiedział nieznajomy. - Chcę cię tylko zamordować, jeżeli wydasz tajemnicę Gomelezów. Kilka tych słów objaśniło mi moje położenie. Zrozumiałem, że trzeba wyrzec się spoczynku, i posępna niespokojność, nieodstępna towarzyszka wszystkich skarbów, owładnęła moim umysłem. Było już dość późno. Nieznajomy zaprosił mnie do siebie, kazał zastawić wieczerzę, następnie zamknął starannie drzwi i padając przede mną na kolana, rzekł: - Władco jaskini, przyjmij mój hołd; ale jeżeli uchybisz twoim obowiązkom, zamorduję cię, jak Billah Gomelez zamordował niegdyś Sefiego. Prosiłem mego niezwykłego wasala, aby raczył podnieść się, usiąść i opowiedzieć, kim jest. Nieznajomy, posłuszny moim życzeniom, zaczął w te słowa: HISTORIA RODU UZEDÓW Ród nasz jest jednym z najdawniejszych w świecie, ale ponieważ nie lubimy szczycić się naszym pochodzeniem, poprzestajemy więc na wywodzeniu naszego początku od Abiszui, syna Fineesa, wnuka Eleazara i prawnuka Aarona, który był bratem Mojżesza i wielkim kapłanem Izraela. Abiszua był ojcem Bukkiego, dziadem Uzego, pradziadem Zerajasza, prapradziadem Meraiotha, który był ojcem Amariasza, dziadem Achimaasa, pradziadem Azariasza i prapradziadem Azariasza drugiego. Azariasz był wielkim kapłanem sławnej Świątyni Salomona i pozostawił po sobie pamiętniki, które kilku z jego potomków dalej prowadziło. Salomon, tyle uczyniwszy dla czci Adonaja, zbezcześcił na koniec swoją starość, pozwalając swoim żonom publicznie oddawać cześć bałwanom. Azariasz chciał z początku groźnie wystąpić przeciw tej zbrodniczej bezbożności, ale namyślił się i pojął, że monarchowie na starość muszą przecież mieć jakieś względy dla swoich małżonek. Przez szpary więc patrzył na nadużycia, któ-rym nie mógł zapobiec, i umarł wielkim kapłanem. Azariasz był ojcem Amariasza drugiego, dziadem Sadoka; pradziadem Achituba, prapradziadem Szallu-ma, który był ojcom Hilkiasza, dziadem Azariasza trzeciego, pradziadem Serajasza i prapradziadem Jozedeka, zaprowadzonego do niewoli babilońskiej. Jozedek miał brata młodszego, imieniem Obadiasz, od którego my właściwie pochodzimy. Ten nie miał jeszcze piętnastu lat, gdy oddano go do orszaku paziów i zamieniono mu imię na Sabdek. Byli tam i inni młodzi Hebrajczycy, którym także pozmieniano imiona. Czterech spomiędzy nich nie chciało jadać z kuchni królewskiej, dla nieczystych mięs, jakie w niej gotowano, żywili się więc korzonkami i wodą, i niemniej przeto byli tłustymi. Sabdek sam zjadał przeznaczone dla nich potrawy, pomimo to jednak coraz bardziej chudł. Nabuchodonozor był wielkim monarchą, ale może nieco zbyt pobłażającym swej dumie. Widział był w Egipcie kolosy na sześćdziesiąt stóp wysokości, polecił więc, aby wykuto jego posąg tego samego rozmiaru, ozłocono go, i rozkazał wszystkim padać przed nim na kolana. Młodzi Hebrajczycy, którzy nie chcieli jeść mięsa nieczystego, odmówili również wybijania pokłonów. Sabdek, nie zważając na to, gorliwie się kłaniał, nadto we własnoręcznych pamiętnikach przykazał swoim potomkom, aby zawsze kłaniali się przed królami, ich posągami, ulubieńcami, kochankami, a nawet przed ich małymi pieskami. Obadiasz, czyli Sabdek, był ojcem Salatiela, żyjącego za czasów Kserksesa, którego powinniście nazywać Szyroesem, Żydzi zaś nazywali Ahaswerem. Król ten perski miał brata Amana, człeka dziwnie dumnego i wyniosłego. Aman ogłosił, że kto tylko nie zechce wybijać mu pokłonów, zostanie powieszony. Salatiel pierwszy padał przed nim na twarz, gdy zaś powieszono Amana, Salatiel znowu pierwszy kłaniał się przed Mardochejem. Salatiel był ojcem Malachiela i dziadem Zafeda, który mieszkał w Jerozolimie, w czasie gdy Nehemiasz był rządcą miasta. Kobiety i dziewczęta żydowskie nie były bardzo zachwycające, przekładano nad nie Moabitki i Aszdotanki. Zafed zaślubił dwie Aszdotanki Nehemiasz przeklął go, wytłukł pięściami i, jak nawet sam ten święty człowiek mówi w swojej historii, wyrwał mu garść włosów z brody. Wszelako Zafed w pamiętnikach swoich poleca swoim potomkom, aby wcale nie zważali na zdania Żydów, gdy im się inne jakie kobiety podobają. Zafed był ojcem Naassona, dziadem Elfada, pradziadem Zorobita, który był ojcem Eluhana i dziadem Uzabita. Ten ostatni żył w czasach, gdy Żydzi zaczęli się burzyć przeciwko Machabeuszom. Uzabit z natury był nieprzyjacielem wojny, zabrał więc, co miał, i schronił się do Kaziatu, miasta hiszpańskiego, zamieszkałego wówczas przez Kartagińczyków. Uzabit był ojcem Jonatana i dziadem Kalamila, który dowiedziawszy się, że w kraju jest spokojnie, wrócił do Jerozolimy, wszelako zachował dom swój w Kaziacie i inne majątki, które nabył niegdyś w okolicach tego miasta. Przypominasz sobie, że za czasów niewoli babilońskiej ród nasz rozpadł się na dwie gałęzie. Jozedek, głowa starszej linii, był uczciwym i pobożnym Izraelitą, wszyscy też potomkowie poszli w jego ślady. Nie pojmuję, dlaczego między obecnymi liniami powstała tak zacięta nienawiść, że starsza musiała wynieść się do Egiptu i tam poświęciła się służbie Boga Izraelowego w świątyni wzniesionej przez Onia-sza. Linia ta wygasła lub raczej zatrzymała się r. osobie Ahaswera, znanego pod nazwiskiem Żyda Wiecznego Tułacza. Kalamil był ojcem Elifaza, dziadem Eliaziba i pradziadem Efraima, za którego czasów podobało się cesarzowi Kaliguli umieścić swój posąg w świątyni jerozolimskiej. Zebrał się cały Sanhedryn; Efraim, który także należał do jego składu, utrzymywał, żeby umieszczono w świątyni nie tylko posąg cesarza, ale i posąg jego konia, który już był konsulem; Jerozolima wszelako wzburzyła się przeciw prokonsulowi Petroniuszowi i cesarz zaniechał swoich zamysłów. Efraim był ojcem Nebajotha, za którego Jerozolima powstała przeciw Wespazjanowi. Nebajoth nie czekał na rozwój wypadków i przeniósł się do Hiszpanii, gdzie, jak mówiłem, posiadaliśmy znaczne majątki. Nebajoth był ojcem Juzuba, dziadem Simrana i pradziadem Refajasza, który był ojcem Jehemiasza, ten zaś został nadwornym astrologiem Gunderyka, króla Wandalów. Jehemiasz był ojcem Ezbana, dziadem Uzego i pradziadem Jerimotha, który był ojcem Amathota i dziadem Almetha. Za czasów tego ostatniego Jusuf Ben-Taher wkroczył do Hiszpanii w celu podbicia i nawrócenia kraju. Almeth stawił się przed wodzem mauretańskim, prosząc go, aby mu dozwolił przejść na wiarę Proroka. - Wiesz zapewne, mój przyjacielu - powiedział mu wódz - że w dniu sądu ostatecznego wszyscy Żydzi zostaną przemienieni w osłów i będą wiernych przenosić do raju; gdybyś zaś przeszedł na naszą wiarę, mogłoby nam kiedyś zabraknąć pociągów. Odpowiedź ta nie była zbyt grzeczna, Almeth jednak pocieszył się przyjęciem, jakiego doznał od Masuda, brata Jusufowego. Masud zatrzymał go przy sobie i wysyłał z różnymi poleceniami do Afryki i Egiptu. Almeth był ojcem Sufiego, dziadem Guniego i pradziadem Jessera, który był ojcem Szalluma, pierwszego sarafa, czyli podskarbiego na dworze Mahdiego. Szallum osiedlił się w Kairuanie i miał dwóch synów, Mahira i Mahaba. Pierwszy pozostał w Kairuanie, drugi zaś przybył do Hiszpanii, wszedł w służbę Kassar-Gomelezów i utrzymywał związki pomiędzy nimi a Egiptem i Afryką. Mahab był ojcem Jofeleta, dziadem Malkiela, pradziadem Behreza i prapradziadem Dehoda, który był ojcem Sachamera, dziadem Suaha, pradziadem Achiego, prapradziadem Berego, który miał syna Abdona. Abdon widząc, że wypędzano Maurów z całej Hiszpanii, na dwa lata przed zdobyciem Grenady przeszedł na wiarę chrześcijańską. Król Ferdynand trzymał go do chrztu. Pomimo to jednak Abdon pozostał w służbie Gomelezów, w starości wyparł się Nazarejskiego Proroka i powrócił do wiary przodków. Abdon był ojcem Mehritala i dziadem Azaela, za którego to Billah, ostatni prawodawca mieszkańców jaskiń, zamordował Sefiego. Pewnego dnia szejk Billah kazał wezwać Azaela i w te słowa się do niego odezwał: - Wiesz, że zamordowałem Sefiego. Prorok mu tę śmierć przeznaczył, chcąc przywrócić kalifat rodowi Alego. Utworzyłem więc stowarzyszenie złożone z czterech rodzin: Jezydów na Libanie, Chalilów w Egipcie i Ben-Azarów w Afryce. Naczelnicy trzech powyższych rodzin przyrzekają za siebie i swoich potomków, że kolejno co trzy lata będą do naszych jaskiń przysyłali człowieka odważnego, mądrego, znającego świat, przezornego, a nawet chytrego. Obowiązkiem jego będzie doglądanie, czy wszystko w jaskiniach znajduje się w należytym porządku, w razie zaś wykroczenia przeciw przepisom, będzie miał prawo zamordowania szejka, sześciu naczelników rodzin, jednym słowem, wszystkich, którzy by okazali się winnymi. W nagrodę za swoją służbę dostanie siedemdziesiąt tysięcy sztuk czystego złota, czyli, po waszemu licząc, sto tysięcy cekinów. - Potężny szejku - odpowiedział Azael - wymieniłeś trzy tylko rodziny; któraż będzie czwartą? - Twoja - rzekł Billah - i otrzymasz za to corocznie trzydzieści tysięcy sztuk złota, musisz jednak podjąć się utrzymywania związków, pisania listów, a nawet wejść do składu rządców jaskini. Gdybyś w czymkolwiek uchybił, jedna z trzech rodzin obowiązana jest natychmiast cię zamordować. Azael chciał się namyślać, ale zwyciężyła w nim chęć złota, zobowiązał się więc za siebie i za swoich potomków. Azael był ojcem Gersoma. Trzy wtajemniczone rodziny co trzy lata odbierały siedemdziesiąt tysięcy sztuk złota. Gersom był ojcem Mamuna, czyli moim. Wierny zobowiązaniom mojego dziada, gorliwie służyłem władcom jaskini, a nawet od czasu zarazy z moich własnych funduszów wypłaciłem Ben-Azarom należne im siedemdziesiąt tysięcy sztuk złota. Teraz przychodzę ci złożyć hołd i zapewnienie o niezmiennej mojej wierności. - Zacny Mamunie - rzekłem - ulituj się nade mną! Mam już dwie kule w piersiach i wcale nie jestem zdatny ani na szejka, ani na Muhdiego. - Co się tyczy Mahdiego - odpowiedział Mamun - bądź spokojny, nikt już o nim nie myśli; wszelako nie możesz odmówić przyjęcia godności i obowiązków szejka, jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby za trzy tygodnie ty i twoja córka zostaliście zamordowani przez Chalilów. - Moja córka? - zawołałem zdziwiony. - Nie inaczej - rzekł Mamun - ta sama, którą miałeś z wróżką. Oznajmiono wieczerzę i szejk przerwał swoje opowiadanie. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie